1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting a liquid, and particularly to an ink jet printing head and an ink jet printing apparatus capable of ejecting ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet printing head which is a liquid ejecting head, there is known an ink jet printing head which includes a flow passage forming substrate provided with pressure generating chambers individually communicating with nozzle openings and a communication section communicating with the pressure generating chambers, piezoelectric elements formed on one surface of the flow passage forming substrate, and a reservoir forming substrate provided with a reservoir section joined with the surface of the flow passage forming substrate on which the piezoelectric elements are formed and forming a part of a reservoir together with the communication section. In the ink jet printing head, the flow passage forming substrate and the reservoir forming substrate are adhered to each other through an adhesive layer (for example, see JP-A-2006-082529).
However, the ink jet printing head having the above-described configuration has a problem in that crack may occur in an area corresponding to liquid passages of an elastic film formed on the flow passage forming substrate.
This problem occurs not only in the ink jet printing head ejecting ink but also in the other liquid ejecting heads ejecting a liquid other than ink.